Demokratischer Aufbruch
Who Is Who Dedrich, Armin Party Chairman 2555 - (incumbent) Ofenskloster, Eberhard von Deputy Chairman 2557 - (incumbent) Petersen, Friedholm Deputy Chairman 2557 - (incumbent) Siyanda, Hadburga Spokeswoman 2556 -(incumbent) Agenda 2560 Agenda 2560 is an action programme being prepared by the DA whose main objectives are to strengthen Bundesrepublik policies and to give Bundesrepublik Dundorf a new political framework for the period 2560-2600 with a view to legislative activities relating to the following priority areas: 1) Political Stability Bundesrepublik Dundorf's political system shall be strenghtened to evade extremist swings in the power structure and to encourage the cooperation among organizations sharing basic democratic values. A compromised national agenda shall be accepted by an agreement among the major political organizations. A constitutional reform is to be drafted in order to stabilize the political system. 2) Open Society Dundorf has been a battlefield of ideologies for decades, it is key to reframe the political system in a way to exclude sudden and extreme rearrangements of social and economical structures and guarantee a truly democratic and non-violent social athmosphere where all political ideologies can find the areas of development where they can push forward with their own agendas without undermining the Bundesrepublik itself. 3) The Welfare State Civil wars and eras of clashing militias have destroyed Dundorf economy. The Vaterland's ecomomic policies swung from extremities to extremities. It is key to rebuild a stable, growing and sustainable economy if Dundorf is to maintain a respected position in the global economic race. 4) International Relations Dundorf shall turn her eyes to international relations once again. A proactive foreign policy shall be introduced focusing on regional and global stability, the interest of Dundorfians all around Terra, and promoting international cooperation and Panterran peace. History The Beginnings Demokratischer Aufbruch was founded in 2555, just months before Dundorf saw the transition of power from the exremist right wing junta to the leftist Tripartial Coalition. Their first leader, former Bundeswehr veteran, retired colonel Armin Dedrich was soon joined by returning ex-patriot, international real estate mogul Friedholm Petersen, and Jesuit Father Eberhard von Ofenskloster of the minor democratic movement "Dundorfer Freiheitsfreunde", mayor of town Ofen in Julstoch. Dedrich himself was one of the founders of the "Demokratischer Aufbruch" (Democratic Awakening) movement and its first meeting took place in his apartment. He became party chairman after DA's first major public apperance, the Ofen Peace March 2555, calling for a rest of arms, national unity, and a democratic peace process to avoid the escalation of public violence. At that time, the Demokratischer Aufbruch had to start engaging for real, actively shaping the political process. It was no longer about resistance, but about representing interests, about compromises and about being involved. DA started to propose several bills to the Bundestag, with their fisrt major legislative breakthrough being the passing of the State of Emergency Act, 2555, removing racial barriers of citizenship, restricting regulation of the ownership of firearms and introducing a compulsory identity card system. Although DA had not managed to push trough their economic reforms, their Minimum Wage Bill, 2555; Freedom Act, 2555; Health Care Reform, 2556; Freedom Act, 2555; and Defence Sector Nationalisation Bill, 2556 were all passed by the Bundestag. Demokratischer Aufbruch also featured the first black politician in Dundorf for years, spokeswoman Hadburga Siyanda, top fashion model, expatriot, former Keymon resident.